


Baggage Transfer

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Soulless Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: A reponse tothis postabout what soulless!Dean might be like. (Started March 29th, 2014.)Cas brings Dean back from Hell, but he's no better at bringing a soul back the first time than he was the second.





	Baggage Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agelade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agelade/gifts).



"So, where is it?" she snarks. "The pizza that's, like, an hour late."

Dean looks over her and there he is. Sam. He pushes her to the side, steps into the room, and Sam's on him, which he expected, because Bobby tried to do the same. 

On instinct, he gets Sam pinned, presses him against the wall well after the knife clatters to the floor. He vaguely registers the girl's scream, wondering why Sam chose a girl who frightens so easily.

"It's me. I can prove it, if you want." His voice is a smooth whisper, his gaze strong, such a solid green.

"Dean?" Sam blinks.

The stare goes on long enough she, whoever she is, asks, "So...are you...what, his boyfriend?"

Dean frowns slightly, looks at Sam with another slight tilt of his head. "No," he says, body still pressed against Sam. 

Sam pushes against Dean until he backs away, until he can peel himself off the wall, his damp white t-shirt sticking slightly. "He's my brother," Sam says uncertainly.

***

"Wait, you went to Bobby first?"

"Yeah. You weren't easy to find. Had to track you down on his computer. GPS."

"Right," Sam says with a sigh.

"First, though, he attacked me. He's, uh...he's not doing too good," Dean admits.

"What? Why?"

"Well," Dean says, trying to gauge Sam's reaction, "he really came at me. He's recovering. Uh. I stabbed him."

Sam stands up. "Okay."

Dean frowns. 

"Let's go see him," Sam continues, not waiting for Dean to follow. 

***

Sam eyes Dean warily when they near the car, like he's not sure what Dean will do. Well, good call. Cause Dean isn't sure either. 

"Assume you wanna drive?"

Dean raises a brow, but nods after a second. He catches the keys easily when Sam tosses them, and he gets in. 

"What's that?" he asks about the iPod jack.

"Yeah, it's, ah...an iPod jack."

Dean starts the car. "Yeah, well, it sucks," he points out. He doesn't touch it, though. He turns the music off when Sam's music makes him cringe, but he doesn't demand Sam put a tape in. He just says, "Take Bobby's car and follow me."

And, confused, Sam does.

***

Bobby's no big help, and he may never walk again. Dean wishes he felt worse, but mainly he's glad he doesn't feel crushed by guilt and responsibility. Mainly, he's glad his images of what he did in Hell haven't had as devastating an effect as he'd anticipated on his interactions with Sam and Bobby.

***

Detachedly, he watches the psychic writhe and cry out about her eyes. It feels awkward to see. Sam is panicked, holding her, telling Dean a couple different times to call 911 before kicking Dean hard in the shin. Sam continues to comfort her as Dean slowly dials and explains the situation, turning away from the suspicious, angry gaze of Sam.

"Great, Dean," Sam says in the waiting room in a hushed voice. "That's the second person we've sent to the ER today."

Dean raises a brow. "I wonder who Castiel is," he points out.

"Excuse me?" Sam says. He's all quiet. Small, but sturdy, unshifting on the plasticy chair underneath him.

"Because we need to get that son of a bitch," Dean covers. He sees Sam relax just slightly.

***

"It was no big deal," Dean says in the car on the way to grab some pie. "Torture."

"Torture?" Dean glances over, sees Sam's concern, the pain he's in for Dean just thinking about it. His eyes sparkle with tears. 

"Gotta pass the time down there somehow, right?"

***

"Who's that?" Dean asks when Sam's phone vibrates. "Your girlfriend?"

"Girl was cute, I'll admit," Sam says. "But she's not my--"

"Cut the crap, Sam." Dean says. "A bra left behind when she clearly wore one out? Two used towels? Doesn't strike me as a local girl either."

Sam looks out the window. His phone vibrates again.

Dean almost forgets about the conversation when their demon waitress wonders why he's back.

***

They meet Castiel together, which is one of the ridiculous things they've ever done, Sam thinks. Sam ignores his phone collecting missed calls and text messages. He ends up getting put into a sleep, and Dean talks to this Castiel one on one.

He was saved from Hell by him.

"I don't just  _think_ I don't deserved to be saved, bucko. I  _don't_ deserve it," he says, slightly hushed just in case Sam does end up waking up. 

"I know what you did in Hell, Dean. And I don't know why you'd think it would make you of any less use to us."

Dean glances at Sam again, then back at this so-called angel. He's listening.

***

Sam wakes up when Castiel disappears. Or, maybe it's because Sam is waking up that he disappears.

"This place is a mess," Sam complains, not really having anything else to complain about. He starts collecting their weapons and the stuff from their summoning spell.

They head back to the motel. 

***

Dean lies still for two and a half hours, trying to sleep, but he can't. It's not unusual for him to have trouble sleeping, though he feels more at peace than he usually does at night.

It's not like Sam to get up, after a final vibration from his phone, it's not like him to just start putting his shoes on. But, he does.

Dean is still awake by the time Sam gets back.


End file.
